


Step Right Up! Win a Prize!

by tastyboots



Series: Dean/Cas Ficlets, Twitfics, and Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Carnie!Dean, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes to the fair with his sister and leaves with a prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Right Up! Win a Prize!

“Step right up! Shoot out the star, win a prize! Hey, handsome! Why don’t you come win a prize for the pretty redhead?”

Cas looks over at the young carnie and realizes that he’s talking to him.

“She’s my sister.”

“Well, I’m sure your lovely sister would still like a prize, wouldn’t you, sweetheart?”

Cas glances over to see Anna ducking her head and blushing.

“Well, she’s actually sort of been a bitch to me today, so I think I’ll pass.”

Anna gasps and punches him in the arm, “Cas!”

“Oh, come on, Cas, I’m sure she’s not that bad. Here, sweetheart.”

The carnie reaches behind the counter of the game booth and pulls out a fake rose.

“For the lady.”

Anna, blushing again, takes the flower and thanks him.

“Well, now she’s gotten a prize so I guess there’s no reason for me to play.”

“Well then how ‘bout winning something for yourself?”

“I’m not really into flowers or stuffed animals.”

“Well how about this then, you win, I’ll give you my number.”

Cas stops avoiding the carnie’s eye and actually looks at him. He’s cute. Beautiful, really. Freckles. Full lips. Green or hazel eyes, Cas can’t really tell in this lighting.

“How much?”

“Three dollars.”

“Cas!” Anna hisses.

Cas ignores her and hands over three bucks. The boy clips up a piece of paper with a star printed in the center.

“Now all you gotta do is shoot until that star is completely gone. Whenever you’re ready.”

Cas picks up the BB gun and starts shooting. He blows out the star with pellets to spare.

The carnie smirks and takes down the paper to inspect it.

“Impressive.”

He pulls out a sharpie, scribbles something on the back, and hands it to Cas.

“Talk to you later, Cas.”

Cas smiles and Anna pulls him away from the booth. He waits until he's out of sight to look at his prize.

_Dean_

_The cute carnie with a gun kink_

_555-3857_

_Call me_

Cas smirks and saves the number in his phone.


End file.
